The New Arrival
by tobiep
Summary: a new wolf is joining the pack but hes different i suck at doing summaries
1. Chapter 1

**hello tobiep here with my first story based in a and o universe note updates to this story will be random cause well busy life but i will try also all a and o character that are not my oc belong to there respected copy right holder well lets get this show on the road.**

(no ones pov)

A very large wolf was walking west in to Jasper park Canada hoping to find a new life after running away form his old pack he was nearing a pack border

(razor)

pack border well if i wanted a new life here's my chance lets see if there friendly. I started to walk again i got 10 yards in when 2 wolves showed up one was black on top getting whiter the lower down u went his name is Cando and the other was Hutch. They wanted to know my business "i wish to speak with your pack leader" "no"they said "you tell us or we fight". I responded with "you are either really brave or really stupid i only will speak with your pack leaders". As i puffed out my chest showing my true size they backed down quickly saying "fine but we will escort you so no funny business"i nodded and began to follow them. As we got to the feeding grounds hutch went to get the pack leader Cando was to stay guard and i decided to lay down and wait.

(Winston)

i was eating with my family Eve Kate Lilly and Garth when hutch came in saying he needed me badly i came out a little mad that family dinner was interrupted "sir we have a wolf that wants to speak with you" "does he have a name?" "razor sir hes not normal sir he makes Garth look small" "your just pulling my leg hutch lets go see him" we walked for a few minutes till we were at the feeding grounds i saw a giant wolf he was double my size with a pure black coat with a scar running down his face "you weren't kidding" "no sir" i walked up to him he stood up and again holy fuck he was nearly double my height. "So your razor " yes i was wondering if i could join your pack " "before that what are you your huge "

(razor)

i'm the last of my kind a dire wolf as the humans call us i just want a safe place from hunters and my old pack if you don't want me ill be on my way". "Why are you afraid of your old pack if you are the last of your kind than they should be afraid of you". "that is something i don't want to talk about also what is your name " "Winston and yes you are allowed to stay here would you like to meet my family we are having dinner"." sure Winston and what rank do you want me to be ""beta that would fit there's one other beta you've met him hutch""Ok Winston lead the way. "

 **So what do you think guys give me your opinion and tips thx for reading see you soon also need little help how do i add more chapters ?**


	2. dinner and problems

**new chapter hope you enjoy le go**

(Winston) "so Razor where did you come from if you don't mind me asking " Sawtooth " really i thought there were no packs"" there it was a small 10 wolf pack when i left do you have any dens available that can fit me? "" maybe we will look in the morning well here we are just give me a minute to tell every one ok" "sure" i walk in to see everyone talking bout how the hunt went expect Kate she's still sad that Humphrey hasn't returned its been 2 months since he's left and people are sure he isn't coming back but she still believes that he's out there maybe razor will be someone to talk to "everyone we have a new pack member his name is Razor he's joining us for dinner Razor you can come in now "

(Kate)

my dad said we have a new pack member joining us for dinner i see him walk in and i couldn't keep my mouth shut "HOLY FUCK WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT " he took it the wrong way and growled "is something wrong with my size. Sorry just haven't seen a wolf your size" "well i am the last of my kind well i haven't eat since yesterday so i'm gonna dig in and dig he did he ate half the caribou Kate decided to try to get to know him so how old are you "year and a half " "same here"" hey Kate Razor is from sawtooth" really have you seen my friend Humphrey".

(Razor ) once i heard blazes old name i froze up is this the Kate he was talking about the one who broke my best friends heart. Now i was a little pissed but i should be myself and said "that is his old name he's blaze now" that got everyone's attention Kate looked at me with shock and excitement the next part would be painful for her so i decided to ask "you and Garth married? "no Garth and lilly got married" replied eve. Kate this is gonna hurt Kate "why" "hes dating and gonna be married in 2 days time he thinks your married and well in getting over you hes just forgotten you to stay out of depression. And no i'm not taking you there i'm not reliving old memories he said if i found you that he hopes your happy and wishes you good luck in your life. "

(Kate)

did he really just say cause of some little bad things he wont help me find my true love i lost it and yelled "JUST CAUSE SOME BAD THINGS HAPPENED YOU WONT HELP ME GET MY LOVE BACK WHAT DID THEY DO TO MAKE YOU NOT WANT TO GO BACK JUST WHAT DID THEY DO. his face went from normal to anger to i'm gonna kill you for that he stood up whispered to dad and left i got up to yell at him but dad stopped me saying he will be back but be ready he's got a story to tell

(Razor)

that bitch has no idea what i went through i got up said to Winston i need a minute if she tries to follow stop her and tell her il be back and a story to tell her only when i return you and Kate are the only ones i want to be here and i leave as i walk bad memories start coming back things i don't want to remember well to tell the story i need to remember these things i take a quick bath well time to re tell the story of how my mate my unborn son were taken away from me

 **so razor had some fucked up shit happen to him that my hint for next chapter see you guys later**


	3. razors back story and a vote for youguys

**this is the chapter that gives me the m rating for this story this chapter may not seem bad at first but it will trust me it will take place pretty close to the events that hurt razor horribly and to the few people who have reviewed thx i'm gonna try to make this chapter at least 750 to 1000 or more words**

(razor)

i reach the top of the den only to see Winston Kate and Eve that works for me i walk up "so where should i start Winston. "razor to start did you have a mate back in sawtooth" yes amber we weren't married yet but she was pregnant with my pup we were supposed to be married in spring but then it happened " "what" the hunters came. You see to provide for my pup i had hunted and stole from a sheep and cow farmer it was a foolish and i shouldn't but i wasn't thinking so one day. I killed and took

one of his cows he was furious the farmer had enough and tried to shoot me i got lucky and he missed but he said he will kill me and skin me i didn't think much of it he was on his last legs if you get what i mean so i took the cow to amber she was amazed that i could do so much but the rest of the pack had heard and seen me steal from the farmer. the pack leader tried to get me to hunt caribou about a week later i hadn't hit the farmer so i hoped he forgot me but they didn't 3 days before the weeding i

was on a night patrol and 7 humans with guns were looking for us. we tried to hide the whole pack but they found us they were merciless you don't know pain till you see your mate bleeding out with a unborn pup dying as well. to see your best friend with his head missing after the carnage our pack of 20 was cut down to 10 we buried the dead and i did something i regret to this day. i went to the farm at night and took revenge and well to put it easy i made him feel as much pain as i did all it was a cow and

sheep the entire pack blamed me with fair right the pack leader wanted me executed but Humphrey helped me. get out of there i owe him dearly after that i spent a few months lone wolfing and sinking into a depression a week ago i met up with Humphrey and told me to head to jasper park he said nothing bout u guys till i was bout to

leave and now im here so now you know my past.i turn to see teared eyed and lightly sobbing "razor i'm sorry for what i said i truly am can you forgive me " yes Kate i forgive and it helps to tell people this story gets weight off my chest and Kate. I will consider talking to Humphrey i will give you my decision in the morning but right now i need to find a big enough den to fit me so i will see you all later i headed down to look for a den i found one on the outer edge of the pack border nice and alone its just a little to small. So i dig out the room needed and now i have a cozy den to live in its dark now i should head to sleep soon but i saw some one watching me "show yourself " when i said that he took off and in all honesty i don't care enough to give chase at the moment i head in and call it a night as i lay down i begin to think on whether i should help Kate or not.

 **ohhhhh left a small cliffhanger but chapter 4 will be out soon i just gotta do some more writing also im trying to think of a good love interest for the later chapters for Razor one of the people i talk to said princess from a and o 2 but i want to hear more opinions before i make a decision way to vote or give opinion review or pm hope you guys enjoyed**


	4. second chance

**any advice would be helpful to help better my writing**

(Razor ) i woke up at the crack of dawn if i'm going to help Kate i'm gonna need to leave early need to get to Winston's den hope he doesn't get to pissed that i'm waking him up at dawn. I walk for ten minutes and reach his den to find him and Kate awake and talking i decide to walk in and get Kate "hey Kate follow me" "why Razor""if you want a chance to get Humphrey back you will follow me. I took off in a sprint to the train tracks

(Kate)

as soon as he said that he was taking me to Humphrey i was gone i caught up to him really quickly "your serious right" "yes i'm gonna get you to Humphrey as i was talking to Razor we neared the train tracks. "So Kate if you loved Humphrey why did you try to marry Garth ?""it wasn't my choice my dad set it up to unite the east and west packs to grow are numbers and avoid war. I let my responsibility get in the way of my heart till it was to late i backed out at the last minute and Garth admitted to being in love with Lilly. And i admitted to being in love with an omega after some persuasion from mom tony Garth's father and my dad Winston abolished the law of no alpha and omega couples. Mom and dad wouldn't let me go looking for him saying there were rouge packs. "well maybe when and if you get Humphrey back il take care of some of those rouge packs.""You would your gonna need at least 2 other wolves to come with you"" well how bout we deal with that after we get you and blaze i mean Humphrey back together. " The train neared we sprinted and jumped in "so razor what do we do now "we got 12 hours to kill so i'm gonna nap" Ok me to"

(time skip they left 6 am 11 hours puts it at five midsummer means suns still up

(Razor)

i woke up suns still up we are near sawtooth got to get Kate up to leave "Kate we are at sawtooth get up i see her eyes flutter and she yawns were here razor "yes were at sawtooth park we still got some walking to do" ok i cant wait to see him again" "me to Kate it will be good to see me best friend again he did a lot to help me in my time of need" we walked for 3 hours while making idle chat with Kate but i was getting worried where is he the sun will be down soon "so how far till we find his den" don't know i'm still looking for his scent wait got it this way as i run towards the setting sun. "we have are gonna find him tonight more time for you to awaken the spark again" "ok how much farther i'm getting pumped up" we are almost there wait there's his den il go see if he's here you wait outside the entrance and come in when i say so got it" "got it "

 **the man you have been waiting for Humphrey everybody**

(Humphrey)

should i be mates with molly shes a great wolf but i don't fully love her im still in love with Kate but shes with Garth "so still can't decide Humphrey " only one person knows my real name here i turn around to see my old friend Razor. "Razor you came back what for man "" just came by to see how your doing and bring some news that might brighten your day" and what news might that be. " For one the western packs have allowed me to stay in there pack second the law of no alpha and omega couples is gone and i brought some one who wants to see you."let me guess shaky salty and mooch." Well let me bring her in come in and the last person i expected walked in KATE i was speechless.

(Kate)

when i walked in i saw Humphrey's jaw hit the floor he was surprised and i took advantage of it i tackled him and started crying "Humphrey i missed you sooooooooo much i never got married to Garth i love you please come home Humphrey i saw him think for a half second.

(Humphrey )

she's not married and in love with me you got to be kidding me. But what about molly she's going to be pissed if i broke up with her now. Aaahhhh she will have to deal with it i'm in love with Kate " i will Kate i just need to break up with molly il be back Razor would you mind coming with cause hell have no fury like a pissed off woman" no problem dude we took off to find molly.

(time skip 30 minuites sun down now)

(Razor)

where is this wolf i swear to god she can be a ghost if she wants to "we need to find her" out of no where something tackled him immediately i growl and i see molly "oh sorry molly il be on my way" i walk away back to Kate and start idle chat 5 minutes later i see Humphrey running for his life i tackle molly who's in full out kill mode and keep her down "RUNNNN YOU TWO IL CATCH UP" and i try to calm molly "molly theirs more wolves out there just let this go " OHHH HELL NO HES NOT DUMPING ME THE DAY BEFORE ARE WEDDING AND GETTING AWAY WITH IT " seeing no peace full way i charge molly and send her flying she hits a tree and is out i check her to see she's alive howl for help and run to the train. I run as fast as i can and hop on to see Kate making out "can't keep your paws off each other til we get back to Jasper " they jump back and blushed like mad we got time to kill you 2 sleep il take first watch i look at the moon and just watch the beauty of the forest.

 **well hope you enjoyed i intend to make all chapters from here on out to be 1000 words or more so please r and r it gives me a sense of how to improve note the fight was a dire wolf with alpha training and a pissed off omega so it was a cake walk**


	5. yeah got nothing here for a name

**so i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and see you guys later**

(With Razor)

my shift is over been a boring few hours hours time to get Kate up and go to sleep "hey Kate get up your shift wake Humphrey if you want but i'm bored as fuck so i'm gonna take a nap." Ok Razor "" wake me up if you need me to take over for another shift" as i lay down to try to nap

(time moves bout 8 hours back in jasper territory )

(Razor)sleep was hard to come by so when Humphrey said 5 minutes til jasper i stretched and got up and saw the beautiful jasper landscape and quickly got ready to hop off and run. Back to my den i want to make sure no one took it since i forgot to mark it stupid i run for 5 minutes and find my den no ones in it just gotta check for a mark nope "phew well time to." A loud howl could be heard to signal that the pack has gotten more food "cool don't have to hunt for my self today" as i walk towards ground i start to think of ways to expand my den to better fit me

il have to ask around for help maybe Humphrey knows some people who can help me get it done i arrived at the feeding grounds the alphas were gone already except Kate hanging with her soon to be mate. I sit next to Humphrey "so would how you 2 going ""were doing great getting married in soon ""cool Humphrey do you know any one who could help me expand my den " Shakey Salty and Mouch"" well tell them to follow me they will get a reward for helping" i take 2 legs and begin to walk and soon notice 3 omegas following good we make general small talk. Well they do i cant talk cause of the 2 legs in my mouth. we reach and i start okay here's the deal you 3 can eat the first leg then you guys expand my den for me after il bring in a full deer for you guys to split up that work for you 3 "yeah" "sure" "sweet more food " yeah il be off to start hunting you 3 get to work.

(time skip 20 minutes)

well time to kill these deer this what i love doing solo hunting gives me time to my slef and let up any pent up rage 20 meters 15 meters 10 almost in kill range 5 ready to jump .

(pov no ones)

Razor jumped on the first deer grabbed its neck and griped it and tore the skin the deer fell over from shock he jumped and used his weight to bring down deer 2 and deer 3 sprinted

(rapid switch back to Razor)

dam it almost had the 3 well this will have to do 1 for them 1 for me il drag these 2 to my den and clean my slef up

(40 minutes later )

"hey guys your foods here" the 3 omegas ran forward and quickly tried to decide what got what while Razor checked there work they expanded bout 2 feet in ceiling height which was great he could stand up fully in here and hes got a storage room now "good well lets see if they have come to a agreement " he says to him self while walking out to see they already split it up and were good to go " great work guys thank you" your welcome dude. "

"well time to ask Winston about those rouge packs" as i walked i ran into more pack members got on a name to name basic like scar claw sweets and candy all seem like nice people as i head to Winston den to talk about rouge packs and what i could do i reached his den i walked in " Winston sir can i talk to you " sure Razor what's on your mind " " Kate told me about your rouge pack problem i'm willing to fix it if you let me take some alphas out to look for them.

" sure so long as you try to remain peaceful and kill as a a last resort " sure if Humphrey, Kate, Cando and hutch" come along i can try to be peaceful but don't think i will be that luck any rouges you want dealt with first " the king pack they have caused to much trouble" "got it il get every one ready well first Kate and Humphrey just look for Humphrey's scent well that was easy i follow towards his den and hear moans and stuff of that like this is gonna be funny " i walk in hey Humphrey they turn around white as ghosts ""RAZOR" they both yelled "well decided to have some fun before the weeding i see when is it again Humphrey" "4 days from now great so Winston wants me to remove the king pack i selected you Kate Cando Hutch to come with that work for you two""sure when do you wanna start "" we will start looking for them a week after your weeding if you two are good with that""sure we can get all of love out of are system by then" i notice she winks at Humphrey i see Humphrey smile and wag his tail fast enough i thought that he was gonna take off. "cool do you 2 know when the next moonlight howl is?""why dude gonna try to find a new lady " "yeah i think im ready to find love again just gotta start looking right"

 **hi guys tobie here just to give a very big thank you for reading my little story i got here i wasn't thinking i would be over 150 views this quickly i thought id get little traffic and that's it so from the bottom of my heart thx chap 6 is being worked on and will be 1200 words or more also if you guys want to message me through pm go ahead its nice talking to people also sorry for lack of updates busy month for me**


End file.
